¿Cuál es la más larga?
by Erised Black
Summary: Lily entra a escondidas en la habitación de los Merodeadores en busca de su más secreto vicio, ¿Qué descubrirá? ¿De qué hablan los chicos?


**No preferís saber como se me ocurrió esto, simplemente, se me pasó por la cabeza. No me peguéis, y esperad a leerlo todo.**

**¿Cuál es la más larga?**

Lily sabía que no era buena idea. Pero lo necesitaba, por eso se vio obligada a meterse a escondidas por la noche en la habitación de los Merodeadores… ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que los chicos no estaban?

Extrañada, en mitad de la noche, miró las camas de los cuatro chicos. La de su novio, James, vacía y revuelta, para variar; la de Sirius Black, oliendo a ese aroma que solo él tenía; la de Remus Lupin, perfectamente hecha, y, la de Peter Pettigrew, con un montón de ropa por encima.

La habitación no era suficientemente grande como para que se escondieran de ella; dedujo que se habrían ido a algún lugar en mitad de la noche para meterse en algún lío. Típico.

Empezó a husmear por el lugar, muerta de curiosidad. ¿Se pegaría esa manía de merodear que tenía su novio? Seguramente.

Unos meses antes, Lily no habría metido para nada la nariz en esa habitación, pero había quería _eso_ y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Si no lo encontraba, las consecuencias serían desastrosas, en especial si James lo descubría.

Ella y su jodida manía de comer Skittles a todas horas.

James se los había quitado para que no comiera más dulces, pero ahora los necesitaba, sino, no podría dormir en toda la noche.

Por eso, que no estuvieran allí, había sido un gran alivio.

Empezó a escudriñar los distintos lugares de la habitación sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos y unas risitas fuera de la habitación: Los Merodeadores volvían a su madriguera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió debajo de la cama de James.

La puerta se abrió.

-…es todo muy claro- escuchó que decía la grave y seductora voz de Sirius Black-. Gano yo.

-No te lo crees ni tú- repuso con aire competitivo James, que se lanzó encima de su cama.

Lily temió por su integridad, pues el colchón había bajado unos centímetros y le dregaba la cabeza.

-Chicos…- intentó calmarlos la voz de Remus Lupin-. Es obvio que no tenéis nada que hacer en relación a mi.

-¡Mentira!- se quejó Peter Pettigrew- Si las sacáis, os demostraré que la mía es más larga.

Se hizo el silencio. Lily, que hasta entonces había estado con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, se percató de lo que decían los chicos… ¿De qué hablaban?

-Está bien- aceptó Sirius.

Se escuchó el movimiento en la habitación, de ropas removidas, y como los otros tres chicos se sentaban en sus respectivas camas.

-A ver- dijo James-, primero yo y Sirius.

Lily vio como los pies de su novio se dirigían en dirección a la cama de Sirius.

-Sácala- ordenó Sirius.

Se hizo otra vez el silencio.

-¡Toma!- exclamó Sirius- ¡La mía es más larga!

Lily oyó como su novio volvía a sentarse, refunfuñando, claramente celoso de que su amigo tuviera "la más larga".

¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Lily no quería mal pensar, pero su mente jugaba demasiado con ella.

-Remus, ven- ordenó la voz de Sirius.

El licántropo se levantó y se dirigió a la cama del moreno. Otra vez movimientos de ropa.

-Joder, Sirius- se quejó Remus-. La tuya será más grande, pero la mía tiene un aspecto más saludable.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió preocupado Sirius.

-Cierto- comentó la voz de James-. La tuya tiene un color… ¿Raro?

-¿Raro?- se preocupó más Sirius.

-Ajá- contestó Remus-. Además, la mía está más buena.

-Eso habría que verlo- repuso Sirius, molesto.

-Si quieres probar- tentó la voz de Remus.

Lily, quien seguía debajo de la cama, intentó no imaginarse nada. Pero pronto se le hizo imposible.

-¡Joder Sirius!- exclamó la voz de James- ¡No lo hagas así! Entonces es un asco ¿Cómo quieres que el resto también pruebe?

-Cállate, Remus no se queja- contestó Sirius.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras cantaba una canción mentalmente, tapándose las orejas, para no escuchar nada. ¿Qué carajo quería probar su novio?

-Sirius- dijo Peter-, yo también quiero comparar.

Los pasitos rápidos del rubio se oyeron mientras se dirigía a la cama de Sirius.

-¡No!- exclamó la voz de Sirius.

-¡Si!- gritó Peter- ¡Te gané!

Remus y James se acercaron, seguramente para comprar mejor si era cierto que Peter ganaba a Sirius. Lily volvía a escuchar, vencida por la curiosidad.

-Que fuerte…- susurró James.

-Esto no es proporcional- murmuró Remus.

-Además- siguió James-, la de Peter tiene mejor color, ¿Puedo probar?

-Claro, siempre y cuando Sirius me deje probar la suya- repuso Peter.

-Me da igual- contestó-, mientras Remus me vuelva a dar un poco de lo suyo.

-Vale- repuso resignado-. James, ¿Tú me darías un poco de la tuya?

Lily, debajo de la cama, ya no podía soportar más esa conversación sin saber de qué demonios hablaban.

Salió de debajo de la cama, esperando ver lo peor allí delante. Esperando que su mente no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, y que esa fuera la verdad.

Se quedó totalmente perpleja cuando vio la escena.

Los cuatro chicos tenían en sus manos una larga y rosada… chuchería de Honeydukes. Suspiró tranquila.

-Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó James.

Una sonrisita de circunstancias; se sonrojó tanto como su cabello.

…

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me entretuvo mucho escribirlo.**

**Reviews!**

**Erised Millennia Black.**


End file.
